A Different Christmas Carol
by ModnartheJuba
Summary: Pretty much the summary is taken care of in the prologue. Enjoy reading.
1. Prologue

**Getting Started**

Sonic walked into the studio were Modnar had called him to. Currently, there wasn't anything in the studio but him.

"Why did he want me to meet him here?" he asked no one. Suddenly, the door opened and Shadow walked in.

"Hello there Sonic," he said in a cold tone.

"That was a very nice hello," Sonic joked, "but it'll do. Why are you here?"

"I got a call from Modnar," Shadow replied.

"Same here," a familiar feminine voice. Sonic and Shadow turned to the door to see Amy standing there with a smile on her face. She then sprinted to Sonic and hugged him.

"Amy," Sonic said while struggling to get free, "you have to stop doing that."

"Sorry," she apologized, "but I can't help it. It's been awhile since we last saw each other."

"Yeah," Sonic sighed, "twenty minutes is a long time indeed." Then Vector, Espio, and Charmy entered the studio.

"Hey guys," Vector called out to them, "what's going on?"

"Did you guys get a call from Modnar?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah," Charmy replied, "he said to come over to this studio right away."

"Did he tell you about what this was all about?" Amy asked.

"No," Espio replied.

"Same here," a familiar voice called out to them. The group turned around to see Knuckles standing there looking a little frustrated.

"Knuckles," Sonic said in amazement, "he called you too?"

"Yup," Knuckles replied, "as well as Rouge and Omega." Rouge and Omega came through the door.

"Why-are-we-here?" Omega asked.

"I guess we have to wait for Modnar," Rouge stated.

"I guess you are right," Sonic sighed.

"Who do we have to wait for?" another voice asked. Everyone turned to the door to see Tails standing there with a smile on his face.

"You got a call from Modnar?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Tails replied.

"As did I," another voice came from behind Tails. It turned out to be Silver.

"You too Silver?" Amy asked.

"Yup," Silver said as he walked in a took a seat on the floor. Then, a blonde colored hedgehog entered the studio. She was wearing a blue and white outfit, and her quills were a little longer than Amy's. She stared at Shadow with her deep blue eyes.

"Maria?!" Shadow said in shock.

"Good to see you Shadow," Maria said with a shy voice.

"Okay," Sonic said getting impatient, "Modnar is up to something and I want to know what it is."

"So do we," another voice came from the door. They all turned to see Juba, Glacia, Sprout, Abyss, Watts, Wiz, Bear, and Brute at the door.

"He called all of you guys too?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah," Juba sighed, "we have no idea why though."

"It would be nice to know why he dragged us out here," Bear stated.

"Then," Modnar's voice came from outside, "I'll shall tell you." Modnar walked in looking like a director with three new hedgehogs that no one had ever seen before. One was a female sunset colored hedgehog with long quills that looked like hair, and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a dark red tank top with dark red pants and gloves. Her shoes were a bright purple. The other two were males, one taller than the other. The taller one was a dark blue hedgehog with small thin quills tied into a small but long ponytail. His eyes were sunset orange eye, and was wearing sky blue pants and shoes. He also had light blue gloves. The smaller one was easily a child. He was a purple hedgehog with green eyes, and was wearing some type of outfit that looked like it was from London in the 19th century.

"It's about time you showed up," Sonic said impatient, "who are these three?"

"Well," Modnar said as he turned to the girl hedgehog, "this is Dawn."

"Nice to meet all of you," she said happily.

"This is Dusk," Modnar said pointing to the dark blue hedgehog, "and this is Tim." Points to the smaller one.

"Nice to meet you all," Tim said happily.

"Yeah," Dusk said with a shy voice, "it is."

"No need to be shy," Modnar said happily, "after all the show will soon begin."

"What show?" Shadow asked.

"You're not going to do a Truth or Dare show are you?" Amy asked nervously.

"Nope," Modnar replied, "that's not my thing." Everyone sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness," Sonic stated, "there are plenty of those out there."

"Well," Modnar said rubbing his hands together, "moving on. We have a lot of work to do and not a whole lot of time to get it done."

"What do you mean?" Espio asked.

"You do know what time of the year it is right?" Modnar asked.

"Yeah," Rouge stated, "Thanksgiving."

"Correct," Modnar continued, "what's after that?"

"Christmas," Shadow stated.

"Correct again," Modnar stated, "so I'm going to do a Christmas story." Everyone was shocked to hear that.

"When you are only one chapter away from completing Juba X?" Juba asked.

"Yeah," Modnar replied, "that can wait, but Christmas only happens once a year. So, I should start writing it now."

"Makes sense," Vector stated.

"So," Amy said happily, "what kind of Christmas adventure are we going to do?"

"Well," Modnar stated, "I know that I can easily come up with one, but I think I'm going to use a classic."

"Which is?" Glacia asked.

"The Christmas Carol," Modnar replied. Everyone looked confused.

"Really?" Charmy asked a little disappointed.

"What's wrong with that?" Modnar asked.

"Nothing," Shadow replied, "nothing is wrong with it."

"Glad to hear it," Modnar stated, "now, I have already picked who is going to be who." Modnar walks up to a board and posts a sign on it. Everyone else quickly rushed over to see who they got:

Bear - Charles Dickens

Brute - Himself

Shadow - Ebenezer Scrooge

Silver - Jacob Marley

Watts - Robert Marley

Sonic - Fred

Amy - Clara (Fred's wife)

Juba - Bob Cratchit

Glacia - Emily Cratchit

Dawn - Bob's daughter, Lilly

Dusk - Bob's son, Peter

Tim - Bob's youngest son

Charmy - little boy who gets turkey.

Knuckles - Donation man

Rouge - Donation man's assistant

Tails - Ghost of Christmas Past

Vector - Ghost of Christmas Present

Omega - Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

Wiz - Book keeper in Scrooge's shop with Bob

Espio - Same as Wiz

Maria (hedgehog) - Bell

Sprout - Fozziwig

Abyss – Headmaster

"Really?" Sonic asked in confusion, "I thought there was only one Marley."

"Well," Modnar stated, "I'm basing off the one that we will create from The Muppet Christmas Carol."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"Yeah," Modnar stated, "it was a good movie. The credit of the original movie goes to rightful owners. Same thing with you guys that I didn't create. The Sonic characters are property of Sega."

"What if we don't want to do it?" Shadow asked.

"You don't have a choice," Modnar said with a gleam in his eyes, "because I have author powers."

"Darn!" everyone shouted.

"Please tell me that you have a decent named picked," Sonic pleaded.

"A Different Christmas Carol," Modnar replied. Everyone sighed.

"No one is going to read this story," Sprout stated.

"We'll see about that," Modnar stated, "places everyone. The story starts next chapter."


	2. Begins

Remember that property and credit of The Muppet Christmas Carol goes to Walt Disney Pictures and Jim Henson Productions. The original Sonic cast belongs to Sega and not me. I'm making this story for the fun of it.

* * *

**Begins**

In London, it was a cloudy day. Snow covering the ground and the roof's of houses. However, people and creatures were out and about with smiles on their faces. Now, we go to the market to find a dark purple hedgehog with blue eyes wearing dark blue pants, brown shoes, a yellow and orange striped vest, a red coat, and a brown top hat. He is standing in the street selling apples with a dark blue echidna with light blue eyes wearing tan pants, brown shoes, a brown vest, a tan coat, and a dark brown top hat.

"Christmas apples!" shouted the hedgehog, "get your Christmas apples!"

"12 cents a piece!" the echidna shouted, "while they last!" He then takes a bite of the apple that he is holding.

"They won't last long the way that you are eating them," complained the hedgehog.

"I'm creating scarcity," the echidna stated, "drives the prices up. Oh, and the audience is here." The hedgehog looks ahead and smiles.

"Ah, welcome to A Different Christmas Carol," he greeted them, "I am here to tell the story."

"I'm here for the food," the echidna added.

"My name is Charles Dickens," the hedgehog introduced himself.

"And my name is Brute the Echidna," the echidna introduced himself as well, "wait a minute. You're not Charles Dickens."

"Am too," Charles argued.

"Come on," Brute complained, "a dark purple hedgehog Charles Dickens with a dark blue echidna?"

"Why not?" Charles asked.

"Charles Dickens was a nineteenth century novelist," Brute explained, "a genus."

"Thanks for the compliment," Charles said happily.

"Why should I believe you?" Brute asked.

"Because I know this story like the back of my hand," Charles stated.

"Prove it," Brute demand.

"Alright," Charles said as he turned around and showed his hand, "there's a mole on my thumb."

"No no no," Brute stopped him, "the story. Tell us the story."

"Oh," Charles said slapping his forehead, "I'll do that. The Marley's were dead, to begin with."

"Pardon?" Brute asked with a confused look.

"That's how the story begins Brute," Charles explained, "the Marley's were dead to begin with. As dead as a door nail."

"Good beginning," Brute stated, "it's kind of creepy and a little spooky."

"Thank you Brute," Charles thanked him.

"You're welcome Mr. Dickens," Brute said before returning to his apple.

"In life," Charles continued, "the Marley brothers were business partners with a sherd money lender named Ebenezer Scrooge. You will meet him as he comes around that corner."

"Where?" Brute asked.

"There," Charles pointed to the near by corner.

"When?" Brute asked curiously.

"NNNow," Charles stated. At that moment, a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills with red eyes wearing black shoes, pants vest, jacket, coat, top hat, and gloves appeared around the corner. He also had a black walking cane with him as well.

"Whoa," Brute stated.

"That's him," Charles stated, "Ebenezer Scrooge."

"Is it getting colder out here?" Brute asked. Scrooge starts walking down the street and the people of the city start singing.

_When a cold wind blows it chills you, chills you to the bone._

_ But there is nothing in nature that freezes your heart like he loves being alone._

_ It paints you with indifference like a lady paints with rouge._

_ And the worst of the worst_

_ The most hated and cursed_

_ Is the one that we call Scrooge._

_ Unkind as any_

_ And the wrath of many_

_ This is Ebenezer Scrooge._

_ Oh, there goes Mr. Humbug, there goes Mr. Grim._

_ If they gave a prize for being mean, the winner would be him._

_ All Scrooge loves is money cause he thinks it gives him power._

_ If he became a flavor, you can bet he would be sour._

_ There goes Mr. Skinflick, there goes Mr. Greed._

_ The undisputed master of, the under handed deed._

_ He charges folks a fortune for his dark and drafty houses._

_ Us poor folk live in misery, it's even worst for mouses._

*A choir*

_He must be so lonely, he must be so sad._

_ He goes to extreme to convince us he's bad_

_ He's really a victim of fear and of pride_

_ Look closely and there must be a good man inside._ Scrooge passes by with dropping a coin in their case.

"Nay," the choir said in unison.

*The Town*

_There goes Mr. Outrage, there goes Mr. Sneer_

_ He has no time for friends or fun, he makes that clear_

_ Don't ask him for a favor because his nastiness increases_

_ He'll crush the bread for those in need, no cheeses for us nieces_

"Scrooge like the cold," Charles interrupted the song, "he was hard and sharp as a flint. Secret and self contained, as solitary as a oyster."

_There goes Mr. Heartless, there goes Mr. Cruel_

_ He never gives, he only takes, he lets his hunger rule_

_ If being mean is a way have life, you practiced and rehearsed._

_ Then all that work is paying off, because Scrooge is getting worse._

_ Everyday in every way, Scrooge is getting worse._ Scrooge arrives at his office door and then turns around to see the townsfolk that were singing. However, they quickly went about their ways.

"Humbug," Scrooge said before opening the door and entering the building.

"He's not exactly well liked is he?" Brute asked.

"What gave it away?" Charles asked. The two of them approached the window to see what was going on. Inside, other than Scrooge, were three other creatures. One was a teal color fox with one tail and green eyes, wearing a grayish suit with a black tie. Another one was a purple chameleon with a yellow horn with yellow eyes, and wearing the same suit as the fox, but with a bow tie. The third creature was a dark red hedgehog with dark green eyes, and was wearing a similar suit, only with a red bow tie.

"Who are those guys?" Brute asked.

"They are the hard working, under paid employers," Charles explained, "the fox is named Wiz, and the chameleon is known as Espio. The hedgehog is Bob Cratchit, Scrooge's most loyal employer. Now, we go inside the shop to hear the conversation." Charles and Brute passes right through the wall.

"How'd we do that?" Brute asked.

"No time for that," Charles stated, "now it's time for the story to continue."

"Bob Cratchit," Scrooge stated, "we must deal with the eviction notices for tomorrow."

"T-Tomorrow's Christmas Mr. Scrooge," Bob stuttered.

"Yeah," Wiz agreed.

"Then you'll have to forgive me," Scrooge said harshly, "I'm out of wrapping paper." Scrooge places a huge pile of paper on Bob's desk, and walks back to his own seat and sits down.

* * *

It's hard to come up with a way to end a chapter in this story, but I'm sticking with this one.

Hope you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I am having fun typing it.

Stay tuned for the next chapter of. . . .

A Different Christmas Carol

Please Review


	3. Christmas is Closer

**Christmas is Closer**

Charles and Brute were watching the book keepers for a while.

"Who should arrive at the door but Scrooge's nephew, Fred," Charles continued the story, "he's only living relative."

"No one else is here," Brute stated. Suddenly, a loud knock came from the door.

"Hello," a voice called, "uncle." Scrooge looked at the door and it opened to see a blue hedgehog with black shoes, gray pants and vest, black jacket, and a black top hat.

"What are you doing here?" Scrooge asked.

"To wish you a Merry Christmas," Fred said happily. He had a Christmas reef in his hands.

"Merry Christmas?" Scrooge said in confusion, "bah, humbug."

"Surely you don't mean that Uncle," Fred stated.

"I do," Scrooge stated, "and what right have you to be merry? You're poor enough."

"What right to you have to be dismal? You're rich enough," Fred replied.

"Oh," Brute said happily, "he's got him there."

"If I could work my will," Scrooge stated, "every idiot who goes about with Merry Christmas on his lips, would be cooked with his own turkey."

"Ew," Brute said in disgust, "guess not."

"Oh Uncle," Fred stated.

"Fred," Scrooge stopped him, "you keep Christmas in your own way, and let me keep it in mine."

"Christmas is a loving, honest, and charitable time," Fred stated, "even though it's never put a scrap of gold or silver in my pocket, I believe that Christmas has done me good and will do me good and I say God bless it."

"Here Here!" Espio and Wiz shouted.

"Keep that up and you two will be UNEMPLOYED!" Scrooge shouted. Wiz and Espio went back to work.

"In these days," Charles stated, "it was customary on Christmas Eve for well meaning gentlemen to collect donations for the poor and homeless." Suddenly, the door opened to reveal two new faces. One was a red male echidna wearing a light gray hat, black pants, and his gray and black checkered coat was covering up his shirt. The other was a white female bat. She was wearing a dark gray coat that covered everything on her.

"Mr. Scrooge I presume?" asked the echidna.

"Who are you two?" Scrooge asked.

"I'm Knuckles," the echidna stated, "and this is my assistant Rouge."

"Nice to meet you," Rouge stated, "we are from the Order of Victoria Charity Foundation. We would like to speak to you about a donation."

"Ah," Fred said happily, "welcome. This jolly gentleman behind the desk is Mr. Scrooge. He is very generous to charities."

"My dear nephew," Scrooge said angrily.

"At this festive time of year Mr. Scrooge," Knuckles stated, "many of us believe that we must take care of our poor and homeless."

"That is correct," Rouge added.

"Are there no prisons or poor houses?" Scrooge asked.

"Oh," Knuckles stated, "plenty of those sir."

"Excellent," Scrooge said happily, "for a moment I was worried."

"Some of us are endeavoring to raise a fund for the poor and the homeless," Knuckles explained, "what can I put you down for?"

"Nothing," Scrooge replied with no emotion in his voice.

"You wish to remain anonymous?" Rouge asked curiously.

"I wish to be left alone," Scrooge said angrily. Knuckles and Rouge looked confused, "I do not make myself merry at Christmas."

"That's certainly true," Fred stated.

"I can't afford to make idle people merry," Scrooge added.

"That is certainly not true," Fred stated.

"Don't you have other things to do this after noon my dear nephew?" Scrooge asked impatiently.

"Sadly," Fred stated as he reached into his pocket, "I do uncle. So, I will make my donation. And leave you to make yours." Fred pulls out two coins and puts them in Rouge's hand, and heads for the front door.

"Thank you very much," Knuckles thanked him.

"Oh Uncle," Fred said as he stopped in front of the door, "come have Christmas dinner with me and Clara tomorrow." Scrooge stared at him with a disappointed look on his face.

"Why ever did you get married?" he asked with a sigh.

"Why?" Fred asked with a surprised look, "because I fell in love."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Scrooge laughed, "that's the only thing sillier in this world than a Merry Christmas."

"It's no use Uncle," Fred stated, "I shall keep my Christmas to the last. A Merry Christmas to you and a Happy New Year." Fred then hangs the Christmas reef on a window.

"Merry Christmas Fred," Bob said happily.

"Merry Christmas Bob," Fred said happily as well.

"Humbug," Scrooge said before his nephew left the building. Knuckles and Rouge shifted their weight.

"Now sir," Knuckles stated, "about the donation." Scrooge stared at him and put down his feather pen.

"Well now," Scrooge said as he stood up, "let's see. I know how to treat the poor." Scrooge walked past Knuckles and Rouge and they followed him. "My taxes go to pay for the prisons and the poor houses, the homeless must go there." Knuckles and Rouge were shocked to hear that.

"But some would rather die," Rouge stated.

"If they would rather die," Scrooge said loudly, "then they better do it. And decrease the surplus population." Appalled by this statement, Knuckles and Rouge head for the door.

"Come along Rouge," Knuckles said nervously, "I think we have taken enough of Mr. Scrooge's time." With that, they left the building. Scrooge then took the reef and was about to rip it up, when he heard singing coming from outside. He opened the door and looked around to find no one. Then he looked down to see a bee standing there singing. He was wearing a brown, worn jacket with matching pants, shoes and scarf. He stopped singing once he saw Scrooge.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily.

"M-My name's Charmy," the bee stated, "and I was wondering if I could get a coin for the song." Scrooge violently closed the door. But then, he opened it and threw the reef at Charmy. It hit him dead on and he fell to the ground. Scrooge closed the door again and his book keepers went back to work.

"Unbelievable," Brute said in amazement.

"Hours have past and night had fallen on Christmas Eve," Charles continued, "so the three book keepers approached their boss to talk about Christmas."

"He's way too much into this story," Brute complained.

"What's that?" Charles asked.

"Nothing," Brute sighed. Bob, Espio, and Wiz approached Scrooge.

"Excuse me Mr. Scrooge," Bob said nervously, "it appears to be closing time." Scrooge looked at him with an angry look.

"Very well then," he said coldly, "I'll see you here at eight tomorrow morning." Bob seemed to stand his ground.

"Tomorrow's Christmas sir," he pointed out.

"Eight thirty then," Scrooge stated. Wiz, Espio, and Bob looked nervous.

"If you please sir," Bob continued, "half an hour off doesn't seem customary on Christmas day."

"Yes sir," Espio added. Scrooge crossed his hands.

"Then," he stated, "how much time off is customary Mr. Cratchit?"

"Um," Bob said nervously, "the whole day."

"Yeah it is," Wiz added.

"The entire day?" Scrooge asked in confusion. Wiz and Espio looked scared.

"No no," they said in unison.

"If you please sir," Bob stated, "why open the office tomorrow? All of the other businesses will be closed. You will have no one to do business with."

"Yeah," Wiz stated. Scrooge seemed to be thinking about it.

"It would waste expensive coal for the fire," Bob added.

"That's definitely a good point," Espio agreed. Scrooge stared at them.

"It's a poor excuse to pick a man's pocket every December the twenty-fifth," he said coldly and the book keepers looked ashamed, "but it seems that I'm the only person around here who knows that. Take the day off." Wiz, Espio, and Bob leaped for joy.

"Thank you," Wiz thanked him.

"Stop it!" Scrooge shouted. Wiz, Espio, and Bob went back to their stations to close up. Scrooge put on his coat and hat and took out his cane and headed for the door.

"Thank you again Mr. Scrooge," Bob thanked him.

"You can thank me by being here earlier the next morning," Scrooge said before leaving. He walked away from the building.

"With their employer gone at last," Charles said happily, "the book keepers immediately began that most pleasant of activities, the celebration of Christmas."

"He's gone," Espio said happily.

"Gentlemen," Bob said happily, "let's close up for Christmas." Bob then closed his book.

_Bob:_

_There's magic in the air this evening, magic in the air._

_ The world is at her best you know, when people love and care._

_ The promise of excitement, is one the night will keep._

_ After all, there's only one more sleep till Christmas._

Espio, Wiz, and Bob start cleaning up the office for closing time.

_Wiz:_

_ The world has got a smile today, the world has got a glow._

_ There is no such a thing as strangers, when a stranger says hello._

_ And everyone is family, we're having so much fun._

_ After all there's only one more sleep till Christmas._

"Okay that's take care of that," Espio said happily.

"Everything's done," Wiz stated. Bob looks around and smiles.

"Very good gentlemen," he said happily. They put on their coats and walk out the door. Then, they lock the door.

_Espio:_

_ Tis the season to be jolly and joyous._

_ With a burst of pleasure we feel it arrive._

_ It's a season when the saints can employ us._

_ To spread the news about peace and keep love alive._

Suddenly, they saw a gathering of people and creatures.

"It's the city's annual Christmas skating party," Bob stated. The three of them saw all sorts of people and creatures skating. One penguin was spinning rapidly on the ice. Bob then joined in for a little bit. He skated on one foot, then jumped to switched and pulled it off. He then skated back to his two friends.

"Good job man," Wiz said happily. Others were applauding too.

"Thank you very much," Bob thanked them before another skater accidentally ran into him. Everyone laughed. Charles and Brute saw someone sliding on their butts on the ice while someone was on the others back.

"Wow," Charles said with excitement. He then looks at Brute.

"No way am I doing that," he stated. Charles force Brute on his shoulders and they slid anyway. Charles slid into a barrel, and the force sent Brute flying into the same barrel. Charles got Brute out who had an angry look on his face.

"Fun right?" Charles said with excitement.

"Merry Christmas!" Bob shouted. To everyone there, and they did the same.

_Bob:_

_ There's something in the wind today that's good for everyone._

_ Yes faith is in our hearts today, we're shining like the sun._

_ And everyone can feel it, the feeling is running deep._

_ After all there's only one more sleep till Christmas._

_ After all there's only one more sleep till Christmas day._

Wiz and Espio say good bye to Bob and head home, leaving Bob standing there looking at the full moon.

* * *

Another part of the carol is over.

Stay tuned for the next chapter of. . . .

A Different Christmas Carol

Please Review


	4. Haunting

**Haunting Past**

Charles and Brute take a carriage to a dark street.

"Scrooge lived in chambers that once belonged to his old business partners," Charles explained, "Jacob and Robert Marley."

"Want some bread?" Brute asked.

"No," Charles replied, "I'm working."

"Fine," Brute stated, "more for me." As he took another bite of some bread.

"The building was a dismal hip of brick on a dark street," Charles stated, "I must remind you that the Marley brothers are dead, and decaying in their graves."

"That's gross," Brute complained.

"And one thing you must remember," Charles whispered, "nothing that follows will seem wonderous."

"Why are you whispering?" Brute asked in a quiet voice.

"For a dramatic effect," Charles replied.

"Cool," Brute said happily. Scrooge walked up the steps to the home he lived in. He took out his keys and was about to unlock the door. Suddenly, the knocker on the door started to change. Scrooge stared at it, and it slowly changed into the face of someone familiar. Scrooge stared at it in shock.

"Jacob Marley (Silver)," he said in shock.

"SCROOOOOOOOOOOOGE!" it shouted at him. Scrooge jumped back, and Charles fell off the carriage with Brute. Brute goes over to Charles.

"Are you okay?" Brute asked. Scrooge shook off the shock and looked at his door.

"Humbug," Scrooge said under his breath. He then unlocked the door and went inside. Brute was still next to Charles.

"Bear speak to me," Brute stated, "I mean, Mr. Dickens, Charles are you hurt?" Suddenly, Charles sat up.

"To say that Scrooge was not startled would be untrue," Charles stated, "still the moment had past and the world was as it should be."

"He's not hurt," Brute stated, "he didn't even break his concentration."

"What?" Charles asked.

"Nothing," Brute replied. Charles stood up and was heading for the door.

"We should get inside," he suggested, "Brute come on." Brute was looking around the area.

"I dropped my bag of jelly beans," he explained, "I need to find it."

"Would you just come on," Charles stated.

"Fine," Brute said in a complaining voice. Charles reached the door in time to have it slammed into his face. Charles backed away with a angry look on his face.

"Scrooge made his way up the stair case," Charles stated, "not caring a button about the darkness. Darkness was cheap, and Scrooge liked it." The scene shifts to Scrooge inside his house climbing up his stairs with a single lit candle.

"The incident at the door had made Scrooge weary," Scrooge continued, "before he shut himself in for the night, he searched his rooms."

"Alright," Brute stated as we see them outside in the snow, "that does it."

"Pardon?" Charles asked.

"How do you know what Scrooge is doing?" Brute asked angrily, "we're down here and he is up there."

"I keep telling you," Charles replied, "story tellers know everything about their story."

"Sure," Brute said sarcastically, "I'm sure that you are." Charles sighed.

"To make a proper search," he stated, "Scrooge was forced to light the lamps." As Charles said that, the window above them shown light appearing from inside the house.

"How does he do that?" Brute asked curiously.

Inside the house, Scrooge had lit the lamps and was searching the house. With his walking cane ready in one hand and a lit candle in the other, Scrooge entered the next room. After taking a quick look around, he found nothing. Suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed it, threw it to the floor, and started to hit it with his cane. He stopped when he saw it was nothing but his bath robe.

"It's my best dressing gown," he said to no one as he picked it up, "no harm done." Scrooge then changed into his white pajamas with matching night cap. Also wearing the bath robe he recently pummeled. He started a fire and was treating himself to some bread and cheese. Suddenly, the bell rang. He looked at it and it stopped ringing suddenly. Then, the fire that he had built faded out in an instant. He then looked at the stairs and then went back to his meal. Then, the bell rang again and harder than before. After some seconds staring at the bell, it stopped. Scrooge then heard some sounds coming from the stairs. It was like bubbling water with some chain sounds. He looked at the stairs to see smoke as well. Then, two ghostly hedgehogs appeared form the smoke with their legs and arms chained. You couldn't tell their colors because they were all white. Their clothes, their shoes, their skin, everything was white. The two hedgehogs were laughing.

"Look," one ghost hedgehog (Watts) said while laughing, "it's Ebenezer Scrooge."

"Looking older and more wicked than ever," the other ghost hedgehog (Silver) laughed.

"I knew he wouldn't disappoint us," the first ghost hedgehog stated. Then they both laughed for a second or two.

"Who are you?" Scrooge asked in shock.

"In life we were your partners," the second ghost hedgehog stated, "Jacob."

"And Robert Marley," the first ghost hedgehog added.

"It looks like you two," Scrooge stated, "but I don't believe it."

"Why do you mistrust your senses?" Jacob asked.

"Because a little thing can effect them," Scrooge said as he stood and backed against the wall, "a slight disorder of the stomach can make them cheat. You may be a little of undigested beef, a bloop of mustard, a crumb of cheese. Yes, there's more gravy than a grave about you." Jacob and Robert laughed.

"More gravy than a grave?" Robert said as he floated over to Scrooge with Jacob.

"What a terrible pun where do you get those jokes?" Jacob asked.

"Please," Scrooge pleaded, "Jacob, Robert, don't criticize me. You both always criticized me."

"We were always heckling you," Robert stated.

"It's good to be heckling again," Jacob stated.

"It's good to be doing anything again," Robert stated. They both laughed.

"Why to you come to me?" Scrooge asked.

_Jacob and Robert:_

_ We're Marley and Marley; abverious and greed._

_Jacob:_

_ We took advantage of the poor, just ignored the needy._

_Jacob and Robert:_

_ We specialized in causing pain, spreading fear and dought._

_Robert:_

_ And if you could not pay the rent, we simply threw you out._

"There was the year we evicted the entire orphanage," Robert said with a happy tone.

"I remember all those little tikes all standing in the snow bank," Jacob stated.

"With their little frost bitten teddy bears," Robert added. They both laughed for two seconds and then shivered in fear. Scrooge looked at them in horror.

_Jacob and Robert:_

_ We're Marley and Marley, our hearts are painted black._

_Jacob:_

_ We should have known are evil deeds, would be us both in shackles._

_Jacob and Robert:_

_ Captive bound, we're double iron, exhausted by the weight._

_Jacob:_

_ As freedom comes from giving love,_

_Robert:_

_ So prison comes with hate._ Four chains spring up from no where.

_Jacob and Robert:_

_ We're Marley and Marley. (Ghostly howl and the chains shake)_

_ We're Marley and Marley. (Ghostly howl and the chains shake)_

"But my friends," Scrooge protested, "you were not unfeeling toward your follow men."

"True," Robert said as he grabbed two of the four chains in front of him, "there was something about mankind we loved."

"I think it was their money," Jacob said as he grabbed the two other chains. Suddenly, some chains appear around Scrooge and then went to the Marley brothers.

_Jacob and Robert:_

_ Doomed Scrooge! You're doom for all time!_

_Robert:_

_ Your future is a horror story, written by your crime._

_Jacob and Robert:_

_ Your chains are forged, by what you say and do._ Then, more chains appeared attached to locks and boxes.

_Locks and Boxes:_

_ So have your fun when life is done, a nightmare waits for you._ Scrooge then forced the chains off of him.

"What are these terrible chains?" he asked.

"Aaaahhh," cried Robert, "the chains."

"We forged these chains in life by our acts of greed," Jacob stated.

"You wear such a chain yourself," Robert stated.

"Humbug," Scrooge stated, "speak comfort to me my friends."

"Comfort?" the both laughed a little.

"You will be haunted by three spirits," Robert stated.

"Haunted?" Scrooge asked in shock, "I've already had enough of that."

"With out these visits," Jacob stated, "you can not hope to avoid the fate that we have."

"Expect the first ghost tonight," Robert explained, "when the bell tolls one."

"Can't I meet them all at once and get it over with?" Scrooge asked.

"When the bell tolls one," Jacob stated. Then, they both disappeared into darkness and the fire was relit. The scene shifts to Brute and Charles outside.

"And with that," Charles stated, "the spirits of Scrooges partners vanished into the darkness. Leaving him once again, alone in his room."

"Whoa that's scary stuff," Brute stated, "say should we be worried about the kids that are reading this?"

"No to worry," Charles stated, "this is culture."

"Oh," Brute said as he pulled up a bag in his hand, "jelly bean? They were in my pocket the entire time." Charles sighed.

* * *

The carol continues in the next chapter of. . . .


	5. Memory Lane

**Memory Lane**

Scrooge, with a cane in one hand and a candle in the other, put the lit candle onto his night stand. He climbed into his bed and grabbed the bed curtains.

"Humbug," he said to no one as he closed them. Charles and Brute went around to the other side, but a gate blocked their way.

"How are we suppose to get through this?" Charles asked. Brute walked up to it, and yanked it off its hinges with a single pull. He then went behind Charles, pushed him forward past where the gate was, and the forced it back into place.

"Like that," Brute replied. Then, the gate fell to the ground with a great big thud. Charles looked at him with a very disappointed stare.

"Let's go," he sighed. Charles then took out a rope and hook, and threw it up at a tree. It latched on well, and used it to start climbing up the tree.

"D-D-Do we really have to climb up this way?" Brute asked nervously.

"Yes," Charles stated, "Scrooge slid into the empty silence of a dreamless sleep."

"You know," Brute said as he climbed the rope, "we should have just climbed up the other way."

"You want to see what's going on right?" Charles asked.

"Yes," Brute sighed.

"Well good," Charles stated, "there's Scrooge's window."

"Good," Brute sighed. Charles and Brute reached the limb of the tree that was outside of Scrooge's window. Scrooge was inside through that window, sleeping soundly. Then, the clock in that room dinged once. It was one o'clock. Scrooge opened his eye to see what was going on. Suddenly, the lit candle on the night stand next to him was blown out.

"Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one!" Charles shouted. Then, a bright white light filled the room. Scrooge was only able to look at it because he bed curtains blocked out most of the light. He then opened the curtains to see the bright light disappear and fox child appeared. He was a yellow colored fox with light blue eyes, two tails, and a white robe.

"Are you the spirit whose coming was foretold to me?" Scrooge asked.

"I am," replied the fox.

"But," Scrooge said as he put down his cane, "you're just a child."

"I can remember nearly nineteen hundred years," the fox said, "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past, but please call me Tails."

"What business has brought you here?" Scrooge asked.

"Your welfare," Tails replied.

"eh," Scrooge grunted, "a night's unbroken rest will aid my welfare."

"Your salvation then," Tails stated, "take heed. Come." Suddenly, the window flew open and Scrooge looked at it with horror.

"I beg you spirit," Scrooge stated, "I am mortal, and I were to fall."

"I touch of my hand and you shall fly," Tails said extending his hand out for Scrooge to take it. Scrooge did and Tails started twirling his two tails like a helicopter. Charles was waiting outside, swinging his rope round and round with Brute looking confused. When Tails and Scrooge came soaring out the window, Charles threw the rope to them, and was able to snag the robe onto Scrooge.

"What are we doing?" Brute asked.

"Nothing," Charles stated.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Brute stated.

"Just hold on," Charles stated. Suddenly, Charles and Brute were soaring in the sky. Only the rope was their way of flying right behind Scrooge. Charles was laughing like crazy.

"Oof," Brute said when he hit a chimney. Once they were above the houses, the view was marvelous.

"Hello London," Charles said happily.

"Goodbye lunch!" Brute shouted.

"Spirit," Scrooge stated.

"Yes?" Tails asked.

"Nothing," Scrooge replied. Suddenly, a white light was seen on the horizon.

"Take a look Brute," Charles stated.

"No way," Brute replied.

"Spirit," Scrooge stated, "what is that light? It can not be dawn."

"It is the past," Tails replied. Suddenly, the light was getting brighter.

"Oh, it's beautiful Brute," Charles said happiy.

"MOMMY!" Brute shouted. Suddenly, the scenery changed. There were over a snow covered forest.

"We're going down," Charles stated, "hang on Brute." They started hitting all kinds of trees, and a barn. They approached a school yard, and they had a chicken with them.

"I can't believe that happened to me," Brute complained. When they were above the school yard, Tails began to slowly decent to the ground. Charles was laughing a little while Brute was quivering a little.

"And so they arrived in Ebenezer Scrooge's child hood," Charles said happily.

"That was the worst trip of my life," Brute stated.

"Yeah," Charles said happily, "but now it's over."

"True," Brute stated. When they landed, Brute sighed in relief.

"It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve," Charles stated, "and Scrooge was conscious of a thousand orders. Each one connected to a thousand thoughts and hopes and joys and cares, long long forgotten." All of them landed safely on the ground, and Scrooge looked around in awe.

"It's my old school," Scrooge said in amazement, "I was a boy here." A bunch of human kids and creature kids were running around. "That's Henry," Scrooge said as he pointed to a human kid, "and that's Edward, my best friend." Scrooge had pointed to a hedgehog child that ran right through him.

"You must remember Ebenezer," Tails stated, "these are the shadows of the past. They can't see or hear you. Now, let's go inside." Scrooge looked a little disappointed, but headed inside the school building. Charles and Brute followed them inside.

"And what a flood of memories came back to him," Charles said once they were inside, "as Scrooge beheld his old class room." Scrooge looked around the old classroom that he had long ago.

"I know it all so well Tails," he said in amazement, "the desks, the smell of the chalk, I chose my profession in this room."

"And is he too familiar," Tails said as he pointed to a different part of the room." Scrooge looked in that direction and was shocked at what he saw. A black hedgehog child with red stripes on his quills.

"Scrooge beheld a small boy," Charles stated, "a boy that he knew very well indeed."

"Good heavens," Scrooge said in shock, "it's me." Then, some other boys ran past him.

"Come on Ebenezer," one boy said happiy, "the last carriage is about to leave."

"Leave him alone," the other boy stated, "you know that he never goes home for Christmas." The two boys then left the room.

"Who cares about stupid old Christmas," the boy Scrooge barked at them. Scrooge looked at his younger self.

"I was often alone," Scrooge stated, "more time for reading and studying. The Christmas holiday was a chance to get some extra work done."

"That guy should have gotten out more as a kid," Brute said as he took a bite of an apple.

"We are in agreement there," Charles agreed.

"Let us see another Christmas here," Tails stated.

"They were really all the same," Scrooge stated, "nothing ever changed."

"You changed," Tails stated. Scrooge then watched as the years flew by in seconds.

"The years performed their terrible dance," Charles stated, "and in a moment, Scrooge had seen his entire childhood pass. He saw his old school room age and decay." Then, a stone fell from above and hit Brute on the head. He looked up and saw a statue head missing a nose.

"This place really is decaying," Brute sighed. Suddenly, a black hedgehog with some messed up quills and dressed like a teacher walks in.

"And there he is," the teacher stated, "Ebenezer Scrooge. Graduation day for you." Scrooge looked at the teacher with a smile.

"That's my old head master," he said happily, "this man taught me my greatest lesson."

"Stand up," the headmaster said as he pulled young Scrooge to his feet, "build your life as this school is built. Strong and sturdy. Ah yes, work hard work long and be constructive. Ebenezer, life is a golden oppitunity. Today you go forth into the real world."

"I understand Headmaster," young Scrooge stated.

"You will become a man of buisness," the headmaster stated, "you are going to like that work."

"I think I will Headmaster," young Scrooge said with a straight face. Tails then approached Scrooge.

"Come Scrooge," he stated, "there is much to see." Another bright flash of light, and they left Scrooge's old school.

* * *

Where will they go next?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

A Different Christmas Carol

Please Review


	6. Terrible Mistake

**Terrible Mistake**

The next scene that showed was a in London covered in snow. Scrooge and Tails appeared in front of a factory like building.

"A moment later," Charles said while on top of a ladder in front of a open laturn, "Scrooge found himself standing on a city, looking at a building that he had not seen for years." Brute took a bite of the apple that he had, and then threw off to the side, seeing how there was only the core left.

"Tell me Ebenezer Scrooge," Tails stated, "do you know this place?"

"Know it?" Scrooge asked, "my first job was here. This is old Fozziwig's rubber chicken factory."

"Once again it was Christmas Eve," Charles said while holding a lit stick, "and the lamp lighters were applying their trade." Charles guided the stick towards the lamp, but accidently lit a loose thread on Brute's pants.

"Hey hey hey!" he shouted, "light the lamp not my butt. LIGHT THE LAMP NOT MY BUTT!" Brute started to panic a little.

"My apologies," Charles apologized. He started looking around.

"PUT ME OUT! PUT ME OUT!" Brute shouted. Charles looked down and saw a bucket with a frozen layer of water in it.

"BRUTE!" Charles shouted to get his attention.

"WHAT?!" Brute shouted back. With a simple push from Charles, Brute fell off of his spot on the lamp and landed butt first into the bucket.

"Is that better?" Charles asked.

"Yes," Brute sighed in relief. He then tried to get out, but was stuck. Charles climbed down the ladder and looked at Brute in the bucket.

"Need some help?" he asked Brute. Brute looked at him with an angry face. Charles then kicked the bucked as hard as he could and it shatter, but it also sent Brute flying into a wall. Charles walked over there casually and smiled.

"I suppose I should be thankful for that," Brute said with an angry tone.

"You're welcome," Charles said happily. Then, a brown hedgehog with a beard and yellow eyes appeared at the front door wearing a red coat, a yellow vest, tan pants, a white shirt, and black shoes.

"And there he is," Scrooge stated, "Mr. Fozziwig himself."

"Look my lads," Fozziwig stated, "dusk has fallen, and the lamp lighters are at work. It's Christmas Eve for certain."

"What an employer he was," Scrooge stated, "as hard and as ruthless as a rose petal."

"It's time for the party to begin," Fozziwig said happily.

"It's the Fozziwig's Christmas party," Scrooge said happily as he walked inside with Tails. Charles and Brute were right behind him. Once inside, humans and creatures alike were dancing around and having a good time. Fozziwig then stood on stage to try to get everyones attention. Scrooge looked up to see his future partners, Jacob and Robert Marley up on the floor upove them.

"It's the Marley brothers," Scrooge said happily, "my old partners."

"CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Fozziwig shouted and got everyones attention, "thank you. Welcome to our annual Christmas party. Now is the time I usually make my speech."

"And it's usually time for us to take a nap," Jacob heckled Fozziwig.

"Pay them no mind," Fozziwig said as he pulled out a piece of paper, "thank you all, and Merry Christmas." The Marley brothers were confused.

"That was the speech?" Robert asked.

"It was dumb!" Jacob shouted.

"It was obvious!" Robert added.

"It was. . .short," Jacob said hesitantly. The brothers looked at each other and then back at everyone else.

"I LOVED IT!" they both shouted. The band started up again, playing some slow music. Then, Scrooge saw himself enter the party. A lot younger than he was now. He was dressed with a blue suit jacket and pants, a yellow vest, a white shirt, and black shoes. He was also holding a piece of paper. He walked over to Fozziwig.

"Excuse me," he called to him, "Mr. Fozziwig."

"What is it?" he asked the young Scrooge.

"I've been going over the accounts," young Scrooge began, "do you know how much the furnence is spending for this party?" Fozziwig laughed.

"Mr. Scrooge," he said, "this is Christmas. It's a type of generousity." He then tosses the paper aside. "Go meet some people." Fozziwig pushed the young Scrooge a little bit. The young Scrooge did was he was told. Suddenly, the music changed into a fast pace. Jacob started dancing wildly.

"You dancing fool," Robert said with a laugh. Fozziwig was walking with a blonde colored hedgehog wearing a light blue dress.

"You know Belle," he said to her, "I love these annual Christmas parties. In fact, I love them so much I think I'm going to do them twice a year." Then, the young Scrooge bumped into Belle by mistake.

"Excuse me," he said to her. Once he fully saw her, he was stunned by her beauty. Her light blue eyes were like stars to him.

"Oh, Mr. Scrooge," Fozziwig stated.

"Excuse me," the young Scrooge said again.

"Belle," Fozziwig began, "I would like to introduce you to Ebenezer Scrooge, the finest young finacial mind in the city. Ebenezer, this is Belle, a friend of the Fozziwig family."

"I'm pleased to meet you," Belle said as she extended her hand. Young Scrooge took it and kissed it gently.

"Well," Fozziwig said with a fading voice, "I'm glad you two finally met."

"Do you remember this meeting?" Tails asked.

"Remember?" Scrooge replied and then a short silence followed, "yes, I remember." Scrooge looked at his younger self and Belle with concentration.

"There was of course," Tails stated, "another Christmas Eve with this young woman, many years later." Scrooge looked at Tails in fear.

"Oh please," he pleaded, "do not show me that Christmas." Suddenly, a flash of light, the scene changed into a small park with a bridge and a small frozen river under it. A lone park bench was seen across the way with Belle, dressed in a blue dress with white dots on it and wearing white gloves. A young Scrooge was sitting next to her wearing a dark blue coat, brown top hat, brown gloves, black pants and shoes. Charles and Brute were sitting on the railing of the bridge.

"Another year before our wedding Ebenezer?" Belle asked.

"Well," Young Scrooge replied, "it can't be helped Belle. How could we get married now? There isn't enough money for a decent home. The investments haven't grown as they should."

"So you said last year," Belle pointed out.

"Business continues to be poor," Young Scrooge pointed out, "we are barely clearing expenses." He then stood up and faced her.

"You said a parntership was the goal," Belle stated.

"This is for you," Young Scrooge stated, "I love you Belle." She then took a deep breath.

"You did once." She stood up and walked past him.

_Belle:_

_ There was a time when I was sure, that you and I were truly one._

_ That our future was forever, and would never come undone._

_ And we came so close to being close, and though you cared for me._

_ There's distance in your eyes tonight, so we're not meant to be._

_ The love is gone, the love is gone, the sweetest dream that you have ever known._

_ The love is gone, the love is gone, I wish you well, but I must leave you now alone._

The young Scrooge tried to comfort her with a hug, but she walked away from him.

_ There comes a moment in your life, like a window._

_ And you see your future there before you, and how perfect life can be._

Young Scrooge tried again, but he failed.

_But adventure calls with unknown voices, pulling you away._

_ Becarful or you may regret, the choice you make some day._

_ When love is gone, when love is gone, the sweetest dream that we have ever known._

Then, the young Scrooge walked away from his beloved and left the park.

_The love is gone, the love is gone, I wish you well, but I must leave you now alone._

Then, Scrooge walked behind her and sang with her.

_Scrooge and Belle:_

_ It was almost love, it was almost a ways._

_ It was like a fairy tale, with out you a nigh._

_ Yes some dreams come true, and yes some dreams pull through._

Scrooge then started crying.

_Belle:_

_ And yes the time has come for us to say goodbye._

_ Yes some dreams come true, and yes some dreams pull through._

_ And yes the time has come for us to say goodbye._

Belle then walked away from the scene. Brute was crying next to Charles.

"Oh Brute," he said with a comforting voice. Scrooge faced the twin fox with a sad face.

"Tails show me no more," he pleaded, "why do you take delight in torturing me?"

"I've told you," Tails explained, "these are the shadows of the past. They are what they are, do not blame me."

"Leave me!" Scrooge demanded. He sat down on the railing of the bridge and then he was back in his room. He lyed down on his bed and closed the bed curtains, waiting for the next ghost to come.

* * *

Another chapter done in the same day.

Please read the next chapter of. . . .

A Different Christmas Carol

Please Review


	7. Jolly Present

**A Jolly Present**

Charles and Brute were outside of Scrooges house, sitting on a window cil.

"Scrooge was left alone," Charles stated, "exhausted in his bed chambers. And thus he remand, until the near by clock began to strike the hour." A bell rang and Brute shook like he was waking up.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Two o'clock," Charles replied.

"Is it too early for breakfast?" Brute asked.

"Yes," Charles replied.

"Oh good," Brute stated, "supper time." Charles sighed. After the bell finished striking, Scrooge popped his head out of his bed curtains and looked around.

"Scrooge knew that the second ghost was due to appear," Charles stated.

"Nothing," Scrooge said to no one. Suddenly, a bright light came from the next room and a huge crocodile mouth appeared inside that room.

"Come in and know me better man," the crocodile laughed. Scrooge hesitated at first but then entered the room. Inside was all sorts of food and prestents. In the corner, was a very large crocodile wearing some festive robes. "Come in and know me better man. Eh, did I already say that?"

"Yes you did," Scrooge replied.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present, Vector," the crocodile introduced himself, "this is the night before the dawn before the day of Christmas. Did I tell you that I am the Ghost of Christmas Present?"

"You did," Scrooge replied.

"Come in and know me better man," Vector said again and then laughed.

"You're a little absent minded spirit," Scrooge stated.

"No," Vector said with a straight face, "I am a large absent minded spirit. HOHOHOHOHO!" Scrooge wasn't sure how to approach this. "My mind is filled with the here and now, and the now is Christmas." Vector laughed heartily again.

"I don't believe that I have ever met any body like you before," Scrooge stated.

"Really?" Vector asked, "over eighteen hundred of my brothers have come before me."

"Eighteen hundred?" Scrooge said in amazement, "imagine the grocery bills." Scrooge laughed and so did Vector. During the laughter, Vector shrunk down to regular size. "Have you've ever noticed that everything seems wonderful at Christmas?" Scrooge's smiled faded from his face.

"In all honesty Vector," he said hesitantly, "no. Perhaps I've never understood Christmas." Vector walked over to Scrooge and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Before this day is done," he stated, "you will understand." He then walked over to the window, the very same window where Charles and Brute were sitting outside on.

"Oh no," Brute said with a worried tone, "oh no!" Vector then opened the window and caused Charles and Brute to fall to the ground.

"*deep breath* We shall go out into the world," Vector said happily. Charles was laughing while Brute was shakened.

"I suppose you enjoyed that," Brute complained.

"Of course," Charles replied. Brute sighed but then looked ahead to see Vector and Scrooge appear on the street.

"I welcome you," Vector said happily, "to Christmas morning." Scrooge looked around to see the people of the city being festive. Some kids were practicing for a song in the street.

_Vector:_

_ It's in the singing of a street corner choir, it's going home and getting warm by the fire._

_ It's true where ever you find love, it feels like Christmas._

_City Folk:_

_ A cup of kindness that we share with another, a sweet reunion with a friend or a brother._

_ In all the places that you find love, it feels like Christmas._

_Vector:_

_ It is, the season of the heart._

_ A special time of caring, the ways of love made clear._

_Vector and four City Folk:_

_ It is, the season of the spirit._

_ The message if we hear it, is make it last all year._

_City Folk:_

_ It's in the giving of a gift from another, a pair of mittens that were made by your mother._

_Vector and City Folk:_

_ It's all the ways that we show love, that feel like Christmas._

_City Folk:_

_ A time of joy that we will always remember, it is the summer of the soul in December._

_ When you do your best for love, it feels like Christmas._

Vector now stood in the center of the town's square, with Scrooge near a building.

_Vector:_

_ It is, the season of the heart._

_ A special time of caring, the ways of love made clear._

_Vector and City Folk:_

_ It is, the season of the spirit._

_ The message if we hear it, to make it last all year._ Vector walked over the Scrooge and started swaying back and forth. Scrooge soon joined him.

_Vector:_

_ It's in the singing of a street corner choir, it's going home and getting warm by the fire._

_ It's true where ever you find love, it feels like Christmas._

_ It's true where ever you find love, it feels like Christmas._ Scrooge was amazed at this and never felt happier.

"Vector I had no idea," he said happily and with a smile, "I wish to friends, kin! Show me family." Vector guided Scrooge to a house, and it was the home of his nephew Fred. They saw him walk by with a female pink hedgehog wearing a red dress. Fred was wearing a blue suit, and they had all sorts of friends over. Both human and creatures. Brute and Charles were there too.

"Oh look," Brute said happily, "fruit." He then graped a grape.

"That's Clara," Scrooge said as he pointed to the pink female hedgehog, "my dear nephew's wife."

"Now then," Fred said as he put down his drink, "we've had the feast and the carols. What now my friends?"

"A game Fred," Clara suggested.

"Yes," a guest agreed, "we must have a game at Christmas."

"Do people play games at Christmas?" Scrooge asked Vector.

"I love games," Vector replied. Charles looked at Brute and sighed.

"You know that fruit is wax?" he asked him.

"Oh yeah," Brute said with some of his teeth stuck together, "I wondered about the texture." Brute spit out the wax food.

"What game should we play?" Fred asked.

"Let's play yes and no," a human guest suggested.

"That is a fun game," Clara agreed. Everyone joined her in agreement.

"I agree," Fred stated, "I'll be it."

"Yes let Fred be it," Clara stated, "he always has something good."

"I do have a good one Clara," Fred boasted, "guess everyone."

"Is it a vegetable?" one guest asked.

"No," Fred replied.

"A mineral?" asked another guest

"No," Fred said again.

"A animal then," a third guest stated.

"What else?" Fred asked.

"What else indeed," Clara stated.

"Is it found on a farm?" asked a guest.

"Never," Fred replied.

"In the city?" Clara asked.

"Usually," Fred replied.

"How about a dog?" a dog guest asked.

"No," Fred replied

"A cat," Scrooge said to him.

"A cat?" Clara asked.

"I said it first," Scrooge stated.

"No," Fred replied.

"Is this an unwanted creature?" asked a guest.

"Often," Fred replied.

"A mouse?" a guest asked.

"No," Fred replied.

"A rat?" asked another guest.

"None here," Brute stated.

"A cockroach?" asked a third guest.

"No," Fred stated, "oh dear it's too wonderful."

"Wait I think I got it," Clara stated, "a unwanted creature but not a mouse, a rat, or a cockroach." Fred nodded his head.

"Then what?" asked all the guests and Scrooge.

"It's Ebenezer Scrooge," Clara stated.

"Yes," Fred said while laughing. Everyone in the room started to laugh except for Scrooge.

"Come," Vector said seriously, "there is much to see."

"No more Vector," Scrooge stated, "show me no more." With that, Vector and Scrooge vanished from Fred's house.

* * *

Another chapter done.

Stay tuned for the next chapter of. . . .

A Different Christmas Carol

Please Review


	8. Keeper Family

**Keeper Family**

Vector and Scrooge arrived on a old looking town. Scrooge knew that it was the slums of the city.

"Why have we come to this odd corner of the town?" Scrooge asked with frustration in his voice.

"It's Christmas here too you know," Vector replied and then looked at a house, "that's Bob Cratchit's house." Charles, dressed as a chimney sweep, was climbing a ladder to the roof of the house.

"Perhaps it was the spirits own generous nature," Charles stated, "and his sympathy for all poor men, that lead them straight to the home of Scrooge's faithful clerk." Brute was on the roof already, smelling the fumes coming from the chimney.

"Goose!" he shouted, "they're cooking goose down there." Brute started smell frantically. That was until Charles pushed him out of the way with his chimney broom.

"Get out of the way," he demanded.

"Hey," Brute complained, "don't do that now, you're blocking the smell." Scrooge turned to Vector.

"This is Bob Cratchit's house?" he asked.

"How do you know that?" Vector asked.

"You just told me," Scrooge replied.

"Well," Vector said playfully, "I'm usually trust worthy." Scrooge and Vector walked up to the window to see a light blue hedgehog wearing a blue dress and a white apron.

"Who's that?" Scrooge asked.

"Mrs. Cratchit, Emily," Vector replied. Emily was attending to the stove and then turned around towards the fire place.

"Peter," she called out, "do not stop turning that spit. That's the secret of a properly roasted goose." A dark blue hedgehog with sunset orange eyes wearing a blue dress jacket, a white shirt, and tan pants.

"It just smells so good mother," he said happily.

"It does doesn't it,"Emily said happily. Then, a sunset orange colored hedgehog with dark blue eyes wearing a white dress was setting the table.

"Mother," she called, "I've finished setting the table."

"Good job Lilly," Emily said happily, "now all we need to do now is wait for you father and Tiny Tim." Charles and Brute came down from the roof in time to see Bob carrying a small purple hedgehog with green eyes wearing a brown hat and coat, gray pants, a white shirt, and black shoes. He was carrying a small crouch with him as well.

"Aw," Vector said with a cute voice. The two of them were singing together. Bob put the small hedgehog down once they were near the door.

"Come on Tiny Tim," Bob said happily, "let's go see if Christmas dinner is ready."

"Yeah," Tim said with excitement. They opened the door, and entered the house. Charles and Brute quickly entered through the open door.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Bob called out. Lilly and Peter rushed to their father and hugged.

"Merry Christmas father," both Lilly and Peter said happily.

"Now now," Emily said to calm down the children, "go and place the food on the table." Lilly and Peter did what they asked.

"The dinner!" Tim said with excitement, "the Christmas dinner. The goose. The go- *cough* *cough*"

"Oh now dear," Emily said with a soothing voice, "you've gotten over excited again. Just take your seat and rest." Tiny Tim did what he was asked. "How was he at Church?"

"Good as gold and better," Bob replied, "he told me that he hoped people saw him in church because it might be pleasant for them remember upon Christmas day. When limp beggars walk and when blind men see."

"What a remarkable child," Scrooge said with a surprised voice. Charles and Brute stood in a corner.

"And with that," Charles stated, "the Cratchits came to what was surely the most pleasant of all times through out the year, a family Christmas dinner."

"Such a meager feast," Scrooge stated.

"But very much appreciated," Vector added. Scrooge sighed.

"I pay him such a small amount," he stated.

"Mr. Scrooge," Bob said happily.

"Bob," Scrooge said in confusion and walked through the door, "Bob Cratchit." Scrooge noticed that Bob was talking to his family and didn't notice him at all.

"It only seems right that I should lift my glass to my employer," Bob said proudly, "I give you Mr. Scrooge, the founder of the feast." Emily seemed angry.

"The founder of the feast?" she said angrily, "if he was here I would give him a piece of my mind to feast upon and I bet he would choke on it." The kids were shocked.

"My dear," Bob said in shock, "the children, Christmas day." Emily calmed down a bit after looking into the eyes of Bob.

"I suppose on the blessed day of Christmas," she began, "one can drink to the health of Mr. Scrooge."

"To the founder of the feast," Tim called out, "Mr. Scrooge."

"To Mr. Scrooge," Emily said with a depressed voice, "you'll have a pleasant day on this day." Lilly and Peter laughed.

"Cheers," Bob said. Everyone took a drink and Vector went and sat down.

"God bless us," Tim said happily, "everyone."

_Tim:_

_ Life is full of sweet surprises, everyday is a gift._

_ The sun comes up, and I can feel it lift my spirit._

_ Fills me up with laughter, fills me up with song._

_ I look into the eyes of love, and I know that I belong._

_ Bless us all, who gather here._

_Emily and Tim:_

_ The loving family I hold dear._

_Bob and Tim:_

_ No place on earth, compares with home._

_ And every path will bring me back from where I roam._

_Cratchit Family:_

_ Bless us all, that as we live._

_ We always comfort and forgive._

_Bob and Tim:_

_ We have so much, that we can share._

_Tim:_

_ With those in need we see around us everywhere._

_Bob, Emily, and Tim:_

_ Let us always love each other._

_Tim:_

_ Lead us to the light._

_Bob, Emily, and Tim:_

_ Let us hear the voice of reason._

_Tim:_

_ Singing in the night._

_Bob:_

_ Let us run from anger._

_Emily:_

_ And catch us when we fall._

_Tim:_

_ Teach us in our dreams and please, yes please,_

_Cratchit Family:_

_ Bless us one and all._

_Tim:_

_ Bless us all, with playful years._

_ With noisy games, and joyful tears._

_Cratchit Family:_

_ We reach for you, and we stand tall._

_Bob:_

_ And in our prayers and dreams we ask you bless us all._

_Tim:_

_ We reach for you, and we stand tall._

_ And in our prayers and dreams we ask you bless us all._

Time starts coughing again and the others get worried.

"Now now," Emily said with comfort in her voice, "let's all sit back down and continue our dinner." However, Scrooge had a worried look on his face.

"Vector," he said sadly, "will Tiny Tim live?" He turned to see that Vector had grown a white beard.

"That is the future," Vector said with a tired voice, "my realm is the present. However, I see a vacant seat by the chimney corner and a crotch without a owner. I believe that if these shadows remained unaltered, I believe that the child will die."

"Oh no," Scrooge said with tears in his eyes.

"So what?" Vector asked cruelly, "if he is going to die he better do it, and decrease the surplus population." Scrooge was shocked to hear Vector say that. What was more shocking was that he had said that same thing to the two kind creatures that came for donations.

"Oh Vector," he said sadly.

"As the Cratchit family faded into the darkness," Charles stated, "Scrooge kept his eyes on Tiny Tim until the very last." Vector put his hand on Scrooge's shoulder.

"Come," he stated, "my times grows short." The two walked away into the darkness.

* * *

That's it for this chapter.

Stay tuned in for the next chapter of. . . .

A Different Christmas Carol

Please Review


	9. Horrific Future

**Horrific Future**

Vector and Scrooge appeared in a windy grave yard. Scrooge noticed that Vector looked even older.

"Vector," he began, "do you grow old?"

"I do," Vector said with a little laugh.

"Are spirits lives so short?" Scrooge asked curiously.

"My time on this globe is very brief," Vector replied as he sat on a bench in the graveyard, "I believe that it will end on the stroke of twelve." Charles and Brute were on top of a near by church and Brute began to ring the bells.

"Vector," Scrooge stated, "you have taught me so much. Must you go?"

"There was nothing that Scrooge could say or do," Charles said as Brute continued to ring the bell, "could stop the impeding march of those bells."

"Vector," Scrooge pleaded, "don't leave me. You have taught me so much." Vector started to fade.

"I'm afraid," he said sadly, "I must go. I leave you with the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come."

"You mean," Scrooge said in fear, "the future." Vector nodded his head. "Must I?"

"Go forth," Vector said cheerfully, "and know him better man." The last of the bells rang and Vector disappeared. Scrooge looked around to find nothing, but then, a rush of fog rolled in. For a little bit, Scrooge could not see anything. He turned around to see a figure with a black and dark gray cloak on. It covered him entirely except for his hands, they were long, pointy and made of metal.

"Am I," Scrooge began in a nervous tone, "in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" The spirit nodded his head. "Spirit, I fear you more, than any specter I have met." The door opened to the church and Brute and Charles came out.

"I don't like the look of this," Brute said with a terrified look on his face, "I think we should get out of here."

"When you are right," Charles stated, "you're right. You're on your own readers. We'll see you in the next chapter."

"Yeah," Brute said as the two of them disappeared.

"I am prepare to follow and to learn," Scrooge said to the silent spirit, "with a thankful heart." The spirit remained silent. "Will you not speak to me?" The spirit put his hand on Scrooge's shoulder and pointed forward with his other one. "Of course. The night is wading fast. Lead on Spirit." The spirit then guided Scrooge ahead, and a swirl appeared ahead of them. When it was over, they appeared on the streets of London on a rainy night. Scrooge looked ahead to see four pigs talking.

"I don't know much about either way," a pig stated, "all I know is that he is dead."

"I wonder what he died of," the second pig stated, "I thought he'd never go." They all laughed.

"I don't care how or why he's gone," the third pig stated, "what I want to know is what he has done with his money."

"Well he didn't give it to me," the forth pig said sadly.

"It's most likely going to be a cheap funeral," the first pig stated, "I don't know a single soul who would go to it."

"I wouldn't mind going," the second pig said cheerfully. The others looked at him in shock. "If lunch is provided." They all laughed again.

"Speaking of lunch," the first pig said happily, "shall we?" The other pigs agree and walked away.

"I know some of those gentlemen Spirit," Scrooge stated, "who was the poor man that they were talking about?" The spirit then pointed down a small tunnel. Scrooge followed the direction to find a spider dressed in tan clothes and three other creatures.

"So," the spider said slyly, "back from the house of sadness I see." A female toad stepped forward.

"Sad that he didn't die years ago the old skin flint," she said with a laugh.

"So tell me," the spider stated, "what do you have for old Joe eh?" A male crow came forward.

"I got these collar buttons from his dresser," he said as he handed them to Joe.

"No no no," the toad protested, "I got his bed curtains. Made with some fine material." Joe examined the curtains and sighed.

"Very cheap material," he stated, "but with some coins." Then a female moth came forward.

"I got his blankets," she said proudly.

"His blankets?" Joe said in surprise as he took them, "my there are still warm. I don't pay extra for the warmth you know."

"You should," the moth protested, "it's the only warm thing he ever had." The four of the start laughing. Scrooge, who was disgusted by this conversation, left the room.

"I understand Spirit," Scrooge stated, "the case of this unhappy man, might be my own. Let me see some tenderness connected to this world, or I'll be haunted by that conversation forever." The spirit put his hand on Scrooge's shoulder again and pointed straight. In that short amount of time, they were in front of Bob Cratchit's house.

"It's Bob Cratchit's house," Scrooge said happily, "ah yes Spirit. A place of joy and laughter. Thank you for bringing me here." However, something was wrong. "It's quiet. Why is it quiet Spirit?" The spirit pointed to the window and Scrooge looked through it. Inside, he saw a crying Emily. Lilly approached her cautiously.

"Mother," she said softly, "you're crying again." Emily looked at her daughter and wiped away her tears.

"No I'm not," Emily said still crying a little, "it's the lamp light. It hurts my eyes." Scrooge eyes widened.

"Not Tiny Tim," he pleaded. Emily was able to stop crying and wipe away her tears.

"There now," she said a little less sad, "I wouldn't want to show weak eyes to your father when he gets home. He should be home soon."

"I think he has been walking slower for the past two days," Peter said sadly. Then, the door opened and there was Bob Cratchit with a sad look on his face.

"Hi everyone," he said as cheerfully as he could. Peter and Lilly walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Now now," Emily said as she approached them, "children, would you please go set the table." The two kids did as they were asked. "How was the church yard?"

"It will be lovely Emily," Bob said in a comforting voice, "it would have done you some good to see how green the place is." The two of them walked over to the table. "I picked a spot for Tim where. . .it's a spot on the hill. He can see the ducks on the river."

"Tiny Tim always loved to watch the ducks on the river," Emily said as happily as she could.

"Oh Spirit," Scrooge said as he approached the spirit, "must there be a Christmas that bears this awful sight? How can we endure it?" The Cratchit family sat down to eat.

"Listen everyone," Bob said sadly, "Tiny Tim will always remain in our hearts." The family nodded. Scrooge and the spirit ended up back at the graveyard.

"Must we return to this place?" he asked, "there is something else I need to know, is that not true? Spirit, I know what I must ask. I fear to, but I must. Who was the wretched man whose death brought so much happiness to others?" The spirit pointed a metal finger to a grave stone that had a clear path to it. Scrooge started walking towards it and stopped.

"Answer me one more question," Scrooge pleaded, "are these the shadows of things that will be, or are these the shadows of things maybe only?" The spirit pointed to the grave again. With no where else to go, Scrooge approached the snow covered grave and wiped away the snow. 'Ebenezer Scrooge' was written on the tombstone.

"Oh please Spirit no," he pleaded while crying a little, "hear me, I'm not the man I was. Why would you show me this if I was past all hope?" While crying slightly, Scrooge walked over to the spirit. "I will honor Christmas, and try to keep it all the year. I will live my life in the past, present and future. I will not shut out the lessons the spirits have taught me. Tell me that I may sponge out the writing on this stone." Scrooge kneels and grabs the cloak of the spirit.

"Oh Spirit," he pleaded, "please speak to me!"

* * *

Well, one more chapter to go.

That's right, the next chapter is the final chapter of this story called. . . .

A Different Christmas Carol

Please Review


	10. Happy Ending

**Happy Ending**

Suddenly, Scrooge fell while holding onto the spirits robe. He stopped crying to see that he was back in his bed.

"I'm home," he said as a great wave of happiness washed over him.

"Yes," Charles began, "the bed posts were his own, the bed was his own, the room was his own." Charles and Brute were sitting outside a window of Scrooge's house.

"Hi guys we're back," Brute said happily.

"We promised we would be," Charles added happily, "but the thing that made Scrooge happiest of all that his life laid before him, and it could be changed."

"I will live my life in the past, present, and future," Scrooge said loudly to no one, "oh heaven in the Christmas bless this day. I say it on my knees Jacob and Robert. On my knees." Scrooge looked at his bed curtains. "They're not torn down. They are still here. And I'm here, always a miracle." Scrooge looked at himself in the mirror, but then pushed himself away.

"Do you think it's safe for us to be up here?" Brute asked curiously.

"Of course," Charles ensured Brute. Suddenly, the window opened and Charles and Brute flew to the ground. Scrooge looked around and found the little bee that sang in front of his business building, Charmy.

"You there boy," Scrooge called to him. Charmy looked up and saw Scrooge.

"What me?" he asked, "that is to say, what me sir?"

"What's today?" Scrooge asked.

"Pardon?" Charmy said with a confused tone.

"What's today my fine fellow?" Scrooge replied.

"Today," Charmy said in a surprised state, "today is Christmas day."

"It's Christmas day," Scrooge said in relief, "I haven't missed it. The spirits did it all in one night. They can do anything they like. Of course they can, of course they can."

"O-Of course they can," Charmy stuttered and a little shocked.

"Do you know of the poultry shop in the next street?" Scrooge asked.

"Yes sir," Charmy replied, "I do."

"A intelligent lad," Scrooge said proudly, "a remarkable lad." Charmy looked embarrassed. "Do you know if the prized Turkey is being sold in the window?"

"The one twice as big as me?" Charmy asked, "it's still there."

"It's a pleasure talking with you lad," Scrooge said happily, "go and buy it." Charmy looked angrily at Scrooge.

"Be serious," he stated.

"I am being serious," Scrooge replied, "buy it for me and I'll give you a schilling. No I'll give you five schillings." Scrooge tossed Charmy a small bag full of money. Charmy picked up up and flew off.

"And so the boy flew off like a shot," Charles stated, "so eager to fulfill-" He was cut off when Charmy ran into him.

"Sorry," Charmy apologized and flew off again. Scrooge closed his window.

"I'll bring it to Bob Cratchit's house," he said happily, "what a surprise it will be. It's twice the size of Tiny Tim." Charles and Brute were standing outside the front door with other people and creatures walking about.

"And a few moments later," Charles continued, "dressed in his finest, Scrooge appeared on the streets of the city to wish one and all a Merry Christmas." Scrooge came out of his door and did just that. He even wished Charles and Brute a Merry Christmas.

"Thanks," Brute said happily.

"Everyone was out and about on this fine morning," Charles said happily, "and soon, he encountered two familiar faces." Scrooge found Knuckles and Rouge on a street corner. They both gasped once they saw him.

"M-Mr. Scrooge," Knuckles stuttered.

"Pardon me," Scrooge said politely, "about the charity donation you asked about yesterday."

"Yes?" Rouge asked nervously.

"Put me down for," Scrooge said before whispering something into Knuckles ear. What he said caused both of them to gasp in shock.

"That much?" Knuckles asked.

"Not a penny less," Scrooge stated.

"I don't know what to say," Knuckles stated, "I just wish we have something to give to you."

"We do," Rouge said as she took off her red scarf. She then handed it Scrooge.

"A gift?" Scrooge asked, "a gift for me?"

"Yes," Rouge replied. Scrooge put on the scarf and looked like he was about to cry.

"Thank you," he said happily, "thank you. Fifty times and a Merry Christmas." Suddenly, Charmy appeared with the prized turkey.

"Here's your turkey Mr. Scrooge," he said happily.

"Follow me lad," Scrooge said happily and Charmy did what he was told.

_Scrooge:_

_ With a thankful heart, with an endless joy, with a growing family every girl and boy will be nephew and niece to me._

_Townsfolk including Charles, Brute, Charmy, Knuckles, and Rouge:_

_ Nephew and niece to me._

_Scrooge:_

_ Will bring love, hope and peace to me._

_Townsfolk:_

_ Love, hope and peace to me._

Scrooge enters a store, gets everything that he wants and pays for it.

_Scrooge:_

_ Yes every night will end, and every day will start, with a grateful prayer and a thankful heart._

Scrooge leaves the store with some of the employee's carrying his purchases.

_Scrooge:_

_ With an open smile and with open doors, I will bid you welcome what is mine is yours, with a glass raised to toast your health._

_Everyone but Scrooge:_

_ With a glass raised to toast your health._

_Scrooge:_

_ With a promise to share the wealth._

_Everyone but Scrooge:_

_ Promise to share the wealth._

_Scrooge:_

_ I will sail a friendly course, file a friendly chart._

_Everyone:_

_ On a sea of love and a thankful heart._

Scrooge enters his business shop and puts some buckets of coal on the desks with little tags that say Merry Christmas to his book keepers.

_Scrooge:_

_ Life is like a journey, who knows when it ends._

_ And if you need to know, the measure of a man, you simply count his friends._

Scrooge exits the building.

_Scrooge:_

_ Stop and look around you, the glory that you see._

_ Is born again each day, don't let it slip away, how precious life can be._

Scrooge happily skips down the street with a crowd of people following him to his nephew's house. Once he is inside, he hugs both Fred and Clara, and hands them each a present and leaves with a happy wave. Clara is happy, and Fred is shocked. Scrooge heads down another street to a home where his old head master is. Along with him, Fozziwig sitting next to him. Hands them each a present and leaves.

_Scrooge:_

_ With a thankful heart that is wide awake, I do make this promise with every breath I take, will be used now to sing your praise._

_Everyone with Scrooge:_

_ Used now to sing your praise._

_Scrooge:_

_ And to beg you to share my days._

Scrooge hands out more presents that he has bought.

_Everyone with Scrooge:_

_ Beg you to share my days._

_Scrooge:_

_ With a loving guarantee, that even if we part._

_Everyone:_

_ I will hold you close in a thankful heart._

_Scrooge:_

_ I will hold you close in a thankful heart._

Scrooge and the large crowd of people he had with him travel to Bob Cratchit's house. He tells everyone to hide and they do so. Scrooge knocks on the door.

"Bob Cratchit," he said in a serious voice. The door opened to reveal a nervous looking Bob.

"M-M-M-Mr. Scrooge," he said nervously.

"You sir," Scrooge said seriously, "were not at work this morning as we had discussed."

"B-But Mr. Scrooge sir," Bob stated, "we did discuss it. It's Christmas day. You gave me the day off."

"I," Scrooge shouted, "I Ebenezer Scrooge. Would I do a thing like that?"

"N-No," Bob replied, "I mean yes, but you did." Emily was listening in.

"Bob Cratchit I've had my fill of this," Scrooge said seriously. Emily burst in front of her husband with an angry look on her face.

"And I've had my fill of you," she said loudly.

"C-Calm down you two," Bob tried to reason with them.

"And therefore Bob Cratchit," Scrooge said loudly.

"And therefore you can leave this house at once," Emily said louder than Scrooge.

"And therefore I'm about to raise your salary!" Scrooge shouted.

"And I am about to raise you right off the pavement," Emily said angrily. Then, Emily and Bob stopped in their tracks.

"Pardon?" they both said together.

"Yes Bob," Scrooge said happily, "raise your salary, and pay off your mortgage on this house." Scrooge smiled. Emily's mood changed immediately from angry to happy. Bob was shocked.

"Please sir," he stated, "won't you come in?"

"Yes yes," Emily agreed, "please come in." Scrooge took them on that invite and entered the house.

"Bob Cratchit," Scrooge began as the three kids gathered around, "would you and your family care to join us in a little turkey dinner on this fine Christmas day? Merry Christmas." Scrooge moved away from the door to reveal all those that followed him here with presents and a large turkey.

"And Scrooge was better than his word," Charles stated, "he did it all and infinitely more."

"And Tiny Tim?" Brute asked nervously.

"And Tiny Tim," Scrooge began, "who did not die."

"Ah," Brute said in relief, "isn't that swell?"

"To Tiny Tim," Charles continued, "Scrooge became a second father. He became as good as a friend, a good master, and a good man as good as the old city ever had. And it was always said of him that he knew how to keep the Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. So as Tiny Tim observed-" The scene changes to inside the house with Tiny Tim sitting next to Scrooge.

"God bless us," Tim said happily.

"God bless us," Scrooge stated, "everyone." Everyone then started singing a happy tune.

**Epilogue**

"And cut!" Modnar shouted, "alright guys, this story is done." Everyone gathered around after finally finishing the story.

"About time," Sonic complained.

"Are you saying that you didn't like the story?" Modnar asked.

"I had fun," Bear said happily.

"I bet you did," Shadow stated, "you were the story teller."

"Don't blame me for the casting," Bear stated, "Modnar was the one who cast this play."

"Yeah," Vector stated, "and Vanilla and Cream weren't in the story either."

"Agreed," Wiz stated, "what kind of casting is that?"

"Well," Modnar said while rubbing the back of his head. He then looked at a very angry cast and started to run.

"Get him!" everyone shouted. The entire cast chased after him. Sonic stopped with Juba.

"I suppose we should say this," Sonic stated, "the original Sonic cast is owned by Sega."

"While the The Muppet Christmas Carol," Juba added, "is owned by Jim Henson Productions and Walt Disney."

"Well," Sonic said while thinking, "that's it."

"Yup," Juba stated, "and remember. . . ."

"Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays," Juba and Sonic said together.

"Let's get him," Sonic said before dashing off.


End file.
